wawanakwa_fallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perilous Expedition
This brand new reality television show is presented by Simone Washington, of [[Outlast|''Outlast]] fame, who guides eight individuals across the globe on a large-scale race for one million dollars. The eight contestants will embark on an adventure that will take them across land, sea and air in many destinations around the world. Each new leg of the race features an adventure to a new country where individuals will face off against brutal challenges, baffling local customs and competing fellow contestants as they frantically race to the next Intermission on their way to the ultimate Finish Line. All of this drama for the chance of bagging the cash prize up for grabs, but, who has what it takes to walk away victorious? Written by, 'GalaxyRemixZ' Status: '''To Be Written' 'Contestants' (Credit to; Lets-Get-Saiko for drawing the cast!) ---- Ephraim - ''The Rakish Maverick'' Ephraim is possibly one of the most idiosyncratic and loud activists ever to walk the earth. He specialises in the conservation of wildlife and is obsessed with the idea of preserving nature in all its glory as well as making peace, not war. Ephraim is very mellow but if there is something he is intensely passionate about, his demeanour can change in an instant. In Ephraim's eyes, being a hippie is about free spirit, free love and sex, experimentation, rejection of the materialistic, love of the earth and environment, love for your brother and care for fellow man unselfishly etc. This is the codex and regulations of being a hippie. He enjoys being unorthodox and adores dressing up in unconventional clothing that make him stand out instead of being another face in the crowd. Due to his incredible and unique personality, he was instantly chosen to participate in the show, even if he objected towards the idea of flying in an airplane. ---- Giles - ''The Vain Dreamboat'' Giles was never a good-looking guy. During his youth he was teased and bullied due to his rough outer-appearance, something that wasn't very appealing for the opposite gender or anyone in particular. It wasn't until puberty hit that he was graced with something of a miracle that transformed him from a mongrel to God's gift. Ever since then he has developed a very narcissistic and egotistical attitude, having increased popularity at college as well as on social media websites. He has been deemed somewhat of an icon for many and is even a heartthrob for the majority of people at his college. Even though he is an awful human being in general, it doesn't faze him if he accidentally offends someone or insults somebody who isn't as good looking as he is. In the end his application for The Perilous Expedition was accepted under the terms and conditions of being the 'filler' athlete and villain of the season, with the idea that someone this vain could possibly win the season even though that's highly doubtful. ---- Hester - ''The Bed-Stuy Alumni'' Growing up in Bedford-Stuyvesant would have a great impact on a girl of African-American descent, especially if her childhood home is apart of a rough ghetto. She looks and acts similar to any stereotypical ghetto girl, living up to the stereotype constantly by speaking very loudly, while rolling her neck, and waving her finger in your face - a common feature and quirk. Hester also has little to no education or degrees to her name which also contributes towards her small vocabulary and illiterate demeanour. However, above all of these traits, Hester can also extremely crude, offensive and biased against white people, white girls to be precise. But hopefully in a country where the skin tone is predominantly white, Hester won't have a huge problem with being polite and well-mannered especially not being in her home country. She signed up for The Perilous Expedition when an open casting call arrived in New York City earlier in the year, with Hester being the only one cast out of thousands of applications. ---- Lulu - ''The Shady Tumblr Girl'' Lulu is a girl who, through tumblr, spends 18 out of 24 hours a day making, re-blogging and captioning images for whatever fandoms they're currently engrossed in. She is apart of the small minority of society known as the tumblr girls who are known to ship viciously (mostly homosexual parings, to the extent that any member of the opposite sex in their fandom is seen as a threat to their ship.) and will fangirl over any scene, line or panel with even the slightest hint of subtext. Any badmouthing a tumblr girl's fandom or obsession will result in an army of anon asks in your inbox telling you to die because you don't appreciate art. Tumblr girls are by definition fandom-obsessed, and if you follow one, best to have tumblr saviour or expect to have your dash flooded with spoilers and memes for some show you probably were going to watch tomorrow. Lulu thrives in this and enjoys being shady and crude to people who disrespect her blog post that stands at 8,783 followers strong. Her parents signed her up for The Perilous Expedition in order to actually make their daughter leave her room, as they fear she'll catch a case of cabin fever. ---- Meg - ''The Quirky Songbird'' Meg was born to her mother and father in New York City. Her family moved to Lake Placid when she was young and grew up in the suburbs, an ordinary lifestyle. She never really followed the rules when she grew up, merely turning towards alcohol and drugs during her youth in order to cope with the stress of school and home - having a particularly fractured family dynamic which resulted in her parent's separation when she was sixteen. This is when Meg focused her attention onto music, penning beautiful lyrics that reflect what she suffered during her teenage years, later releasing music solely before being spotted at a night club where she sang several covers of popular songs at the time. At this point a talent scouter organized a meeting with his record label which resulted in a $10,000 contract, although, it was cut short when the album was later shelved due to scheduling conflicts and the initial recording studio going defunct. Meg then escaped to London where she heard about the The Perilous Expedition castings, hoping for a big break into the music industry, she's using the show as a way of finally getting spotted by a record label if she can show her true potential, then hopefully she'll get her wish. ---- Patrick - ''The Pragmatic Brawn'' Patrick seems like the stereotypical jock, with his huge ego and heterosexual vibes emitting from his sweaty pores. He has an obsession with everything fitness, he frequently participates in physical exercise or sports, especially in competitive events. Which he believes will give him the perfect advantage in the game, to the point where he feels certain that the million dollar cash prize is already in his possession. However, Patrick doesn't live up to the stereotype that jocks tend to be, he is instead pragmatic and tender-hearted. In college, Patrick is regarded as living the perfect student lifestyle, being the captain for various sporting teams that include football, ice hockey and wrestling as well as having the beautiful head cheerleader as his girlfriend. He is also a reality-show buff, so for his birthday, his girlfriend secretly filmed him and submitted it as an audition tape for The Perilous Expedition, nonetheless, it impressed the casting directors and is now participating. ---- Wallace - ''The Fish Out of Water'' Wallace is constantly unfamiliar with one's surroundings/activities, thus often being vulnerable in such circumstances. This is due to the fact that growing up, he lived a sheltered lifestyle due to being an only child with overly-protective parents that always looked at everything in a glass-half-empty sort of perspective. They prevented him from socialising with others his own age, leaving the house to explore the vast space that surrounds the small village and even being tutored in his living quarters by two people that clogged his brain with propaganda and false conspiracy theories that made him fear the unknown - technically anything beyond his home. Growing up into young adulthood, everything was relatively the same until Wallace expressed his own misfortune through a two minute audition tape of which he sent to the producers behind The Perilous Expedition, begging them for a spot on the show. Due to his background and somewhat unique demeanour he was cast. ---- Zsa Zsa - ''The Ageing Beauty Queen'' During her youth, Zsa Zsa was one of the most beloved queens in the pageant industry, winning her fair share of coveted prizes, which landed her on talk shows and even garnered her a mainstream movie role, for which she received a decent critical reception. However, she's not what she used to be, but Zsa Zsa still believes that she still reigns supreme in the pageant world. You see, Zsa Zsa won the title of Beauty Queen in dozens of pageants across the United States but now at the ripe age of 65, she has lost her charm. Nowadays, she spend her time in the suburbs of Hollywood, praying for a chance to live on the boulevard of broken dreams, praying for the day when the dream she craves ever so, will come true. Zsa Zsa has become obsessed with the idea of youth and immortality, thus as a result have signed up for The Perilous Expedition in the hopes of winning the prize money for surgeries to make her youthful so that she could re-live the days where she was happiest. 'Episodes' One: A Blizzard in the Last Frontier... Location: Juneau, Alaska, USA Word Count: TBA 'Stats' Elimination Table Key - This contestant reached the Intermission first on that leg of the race and was granted first class travel to the next destination. - This contestant reached the Intermission second on that leg of the race and was safe from elimination - also granted first class travel to the next destination. - This contestant reached the Intermission third on that leg of the race and was safe from elimination. - This contestant reached the Intermission last on that leg of the race and was ultimately eliminated from the game. However, if it is a non-elimination leg, this colour will also be used to represent that the racer placed last. - This contestant reached the Intermission in a position on that leg of the race which meant that they would automatically be safe from elimination due to not being last. 'Poll' Who is your favourite contestant based on first impressions? Ephraim Giles Hester Lulu Meg Patrick Wallace Zsa Zsa 'Trivia' *This is another attempt at an 'ordinary' competition fanfiction written by GalaxyRemixZ, although, his definition of ordinary is that of minimal content e.g. Outlast being eight episodes long, this fanfiction being a similar length.